This invention relates generally to epicyclic power transmissions, and more particularly to such power transmissions wherein gear means are eccentrically mounted and journalled for gyration about a common axis and connected to a torque arm or plate to prevent rotation, yet permit torque transmission, through appropriate means, such as chain to an output shaft.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,726,158 and 3,013,447 each describe eccentric Torque Transmissions, utilizing eccentric motion, but neither teach nor suggest the eccentric mounting of a plurality of gear means for gyrating motion, with the throws being equally spaced for efficient operation.